


Bare and Begging

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: harry100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: This is Draco's Victory.





	Bare and Begging

**Author's Note:**

> Written for harry100's prompt "One Step Forward" - a loose interpretation I should say.

Lights dimmed, cheers a fleeting memory now, the pitch echoes only with Potter's grunts. His fingers curl into grass as they so desperately strained for gold hours before. 

"I won," Draco whispers against his neck; the stink of the game is intoxicating. Potter's body opens to him easily and his grunts fade into pleading moans. Draco's inside, surrounded by him, by so much heat--the moment eclipses everything. The rush of wind, the Snitch fluttering against his palm, holding his fist high to the roar of the crowd.

No. 

Potter on his knees, bare and begging. This is Draco's victory.


End file.
